goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy's mom misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Tommy-Bridget Tommy's dad/Derek-Brian, Scary Voice Tommy's mom/Zara-Princess, Veena Clerk-Dallas Karen-Salli Tommy's grandfather/Zara's dad-Diesel Boss-Lawrence Priest-Professor Erika-Julie Annabelle-Julie Wave-Kimberly Plot Tommy's mom does not get what she wants. Transcript Tommy: Hey, Dad? Tommy's dad: What is it Tommy? Tommy: Can we go to McDonald's? Tommy's dad: Sure but your mother can't come unfortunately. Tommy's mom: What? Are you leaving me out? You are joking! Tommy's dad: Zara, this is not a joke! The last time we went there, you gave the kid who ordered the last Oreo McFlurry and slapped his face! His mother nearly sued us! Tommy's mom: But Derek and Tommy, I will be a good wife. Tommy: Fine but this is going out of your allowance! (at Burger King) Clerk: What can I get you? Tommy: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets and a milkshake. Tommy's dad: I'll have the same order my son is having. Tommy's mom: I want 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke an an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more Oreo McFlurries Why don't you try a soft serve cone? Tommy's mom: What? Tommy's dad: He is offering you a soft serve cone because there are no more Oreo McFlurries. Tommy's mom (Veena's voice): WHAT?! THERE'S NO HELL ON EARTH THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MCFLURRIES! Tommy's dad: Keep it down! You are in a restaurant! Tommy's mom (Veena's voice): THAT'S IT! I WILL DESTROY THIS RESTAURANT! (censored) Tommy's dad (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ZARA, HOW COULD YOU! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! (normal voice) And when we go back, we will watch the news! (at home) Tommy's dad: Oh yeah! You are definitely standing! Tommy's mom: But... Tommy's dad (Simon's voice): STAND! Karen: Hello, I'm Karen with the news. If you're wondering what's different about me, I got my old voice back because some viewers might make fun of my voice being Lawrence and I also feel that way when reporting the news. Anyway, a mother named Zara didn't get what she wanted and destroyed Burger King. With me is the clerk. Tell me what happened. Clerk: Well, there were no more Oreo McFlurries for this mother so she went ballistic and destroyed McDonald's. She's going to have to pay a $750 fine! (cuts to the office where Tommy's grandfather works) Boss: Diesel Dawson, get over here right now! Tommy's grandfather: What is it boss? Boss: Diesel Dawson, I just watched the news that your daughter Zara has to pay a $750 fine! You're fired! Go home now! Tommy's grandfather: I'm going to have a stern word with her before I go back home! (at home) Tommy's dad: Zara, I can't believe we have to pay $750 due to the damages you caused at McDonald's! Also, your father just came back from work and he needs to talk to you! Tommy's grandfather: Zara, how dare you destroy McDonald's! Now I got fired thanks to you! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded and for that, I will ask your husband to break up with you! (in church where Erika, and Annabelle are) Priest: So Diesel, Derek, Zara and Tommy, why are you here? Tommy's grandfather: My daughter just destroyed McDonald's all because she couldn't get what she wanted! Priest: Derek and Zara, you are divorced. Erika: This is what you get for destroying McDonald's! Annabelle: I agree with Erika! Now Wave is going to kill you with a dagger, Wave the Swallow, kill Zara! (Wave appears) Wave: Time to die! (at Tommy's house) Tommy's dad: Well, it looks like I have to find someone else to marry. Tommy: I agree. Category:Grounded Stuff